Life As We Know It
by qwerx
Summary: This is life, as they knew it at least.   Series of oneshots, songfics, and just plain fluff.   DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but the plotlines of the stories.


**Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't been around lately, not much of a good mood to write I guess...**

**ANYWAYS, I started a new story and it sucks so I plan to delete it. I'll leave it up avout a week more to see if I get reviews/people who actually want to read it. OH, and I am still a strong Eclare fan so... don't be surprised when there are a lot of stories of just them...**

**This is going to be a one shot I was inspired to write because of a song I fell in love with. It takes place in the later years of their lives. Like early/mid thirties. Hope you like it!**

**SONG: The Girl - City & Colour**

I was finally in Toronto for a show after what felt like ages. I missed it here. The chilly fall air blowing against my face as the descending leaves crunched under my feet. The chit chat among common Toronto residents buzzing all around me. So many people met and memories made. I sighed in pure bliss as I continued walking.

I was finally content.

Don't get me wrong, I loved being on the road; chasing my biggest dreams and all, but I was finally happy to settle down. I made the most of my life on tour, I was ready to just relax now, and spend some time with Clare.

_Clare. Clare Edwards. _If you asked about her, I would try to describe her to you, talk about her to the point of insanity, and even introduce you to her; but it wouldn't be enough. It would never be enough. She was the girl of my dreams, my soulmate, my other half; she was simply perfect.

I was hers forever, no matter what. That would never change.

But I couldn't claim her as mine.

She was too angelic and pure for me. I think if she left me and finally noticed I wasn't what she wanted, I would be completely and utterly lost. I depended on her, she is why I live, why I breathe.

I wanted to show her I was hers; prove it to the world and myself that I was enough. She had told me countless times in high school that she didn't believe love needed materialistic things. She never asked for diamonds, no fancy jewelry, just for me to stay with her forever. And I did just that.

Tonight at the show though, I would prove to her just how important she is to me. I would make sure to get the point across.

As Clare walked in and sat down, she locked eyes with me, smiling. I knew then I was ready for this.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is a song I wrote for someone very close to my heart. In fact, she's sitting write there," I pointed to Clare as she blushed, catching the message. I smirked, "Enjoy."

As the public clapped, Jeremy began to play the guitar. I began singing the fast beat acoustic song.

_I wish I could do better by you,_

_'cause that's what you deserve_

_You sacrifice so much of your life_

_In order for this to work._

_While I'm off chasing my own dreams (my own dreams)_

_sailing around the world ('round the world)_

_Please know that I'm yours to keep_

_My beautiful girl_

I looked over at Clare to see tears brimming her eyes. I stared at her lovingly and continued.

_And when you cry a piece of my heart dies_

_Knowing that I may have been the cause_

_If you were to leave and fulfill someone else's dreams_

_I think I might totally be lost_

_But you don't ask for no diamond rings (Diamond rings)_

_No delicate string of pearls (String of pearls)_

_That's why I wrote this song to sing_

_My beautiful girl_

_Ooooo ooo, ohhh oh_

_ooooo ooo, ohhh oh_

_ooooo ooo, ohhh oh_

_ooooo ooo, ohhh oh_

I extended my hand out, as a sign for her to grab it and come on stage with me.

She grabbed it hesitantly as I pulled her up with me, grabbing her by the waist and genuinely smiling at her adoringly while dancing slightly and finishing the song.

_But you don't ask for no diamond rings (Diamond rings)_

_No delicate string of pearls (String of Pearls)_

_That's why I wrote this song to sing_

_My beautiful girl._

I stared into her teary eyed blue orbs as everyone whistled and clapped. We smiled at each other as I pressed my lips to hers in a soft, passionate kiss she returned.

At that moment I knew that she was my everything.

And that maybe, just maybe...

I was finally good enough for her.

**Cheesy? I think so.**

**I hope you guys liked this. Review and let me know. I'm going to go and whip up a second chapter if you like this type of stuff.**

**Ok now... review; it's my fuel to write!**

**Aly ~**


End file.
